Humans
Humans are from the Atlas Quadrant, the exact planet of their origin remains a mystery though some speculate it is the planets Jaqor and Ra'dam. Humans are the second youngest species known to the Cerberus Galaxy. Humanity rose as a power after discovering spaceflight and galactic expansion, and are known for their rapid colonization and fast development. Biology Humans are that of a typical bipedal mammal, living to be about 100-200 years of age. Their height varies from about 5 feet to 7 feet. However what makes the humans unique compared to that of other species is their willpower, enthusiasm and above all their intellect - this trait alone makes humans unpredictable and has paid off in recent years. History Colonial Expansion | 400-50 B.H.C Humanity began to expand its force in the galaxy sometime after the Reteran Strife. Not much is known about this event but records show humanity worked undivided to expand itself across the planets of the unexplored Atlas Quadrant. The only governing power seen at this time was the Enclave of Colonial Expansion hailing from planet Jaqor and the Radamic Federation (Sometimes referred to as Ra'dam Federation) hailing from the planet of Ra'dam. Division War | 50-9 B.H.C With colonies assembled across the Atlas Quadrant, many figureheads and idealists began wanting to govern their own worlds and establish their own worlds to call home. While both governing parties had much distaste for this, neither possessed a force to deal with what they deemed as "Colonial Revolt". The Ra'dam Federation used diplomacy to sway colonial revolutionists back under their wing, even taking convincing some of the ECE's colonies to join them. The ECE was heavily displeased with this and with its loyalists began an open war against the Federation. The ECE was defeated and was forced into surrender by the Federation, this marked the first galactic war humanity had ever faced - and it was against themselves. Human Contact War | 0 Humanity's first encounter with other life was the reterans on planet Yimyar II. The Reterans of this planet were part of the Corvana Conclave - a portion of the now disbanded Gemini Imperium. While the reterans were usually peaceful, they had turned bitter and skeptical since the Gemini Imperium's fall. When Ra'dam colonization began, the reterans engaged leaving hundreds of thousands dead. A Reteran War Fleet was called to Yimyar II to engage the invaders. The Federation was caught off-guard and were disorganized, they had not expected to find resistance on the edge of the Atlas Quadrant - let alone the system of Yimyar. The Retaliation The Ra'dam Federation lost a huge amount of lives and resources due to unexpected hostility from unknown aliens. The Ra'dam Federation was slow to react but finally was able to assemble their fleet within hours, they had numbers but their technology was not as advanced as the Reteran War Fleet. The two fleets engaged over Yimyar II, thankfully the Federation had more ships than the handful the Corvana Conclave had, defeating the fleet of seven ships at the cost of their thirty two. The Federation had not even implemented a military yet to their growing force, and was forced to rally forth a militia. Landfall The Federation were able to breach Yimyar II's orbit losing only a small amount of ships. The Federation Militia engaged the Corvana reterans and actually forced a greater foe into retreat and eventually forcing them to flee from the planet altogether. This marked a huge success for humanity and a terrible, shaming defeat for the Corvana. Aftermath Months after Landfall a Corvana Diplomacy Fleet arrived over Yimyar, now the Federation was prepared having assembled a some-what military force, including first generation warships. However, the Corvana Reterans wished to speak on terms of diplomacy. The Reterans of the Corvana Conclave and humans of Ra'dam Federation came to a non-aggression pact and eventually would become allies with the Corvana Conclave. Growing Powers | 0 - 103 Within the ever growing, vast empire of humanity factions began to emerge within the borders of human space. Mercenary organizations, trading corporations and private businesses. The Ra'dam Federation now possessing a strong, powerful military used these businesses and corporations to help manufacture their fleets, weapons, armor and so forth. With these groups gaining wealth it led to economical growth and even further expansion - expansion not by only the Federation but by these businesses seeking to increase their thirst for power. Avaxius Insurgency | 430 - 435 WIP Titan Corporation & The Ra'dam Federation | 435 - ? WIP Jaqor Uprising | 710 - 711 WIP Oris Daval Revolution | 942 - 981 WIP New Horizons & Forming of the Colonial Republic | 1100 - 1300 WIP Epsilon Frontier War | 1600 - 1610 WIP Formation of the United Colonial Frontier | 1609 - 1609 WIP Rebellion on Thera V | 1612 - 1630 WIP The Great War | 1621 - 1900 WIP Colonization of the Dawn System | 1900-1960 WIP Daval-Horizon Conflict | 2019 - 2042 WIP Saietovia Conquest | 2054 - 2079 WIP Akuze-Novian War | 2088 - 2102 WIP Formation of the Trade Coalition | 2108 - 2108 WIP Sigma Quadrant Colonization | 2144 - 2179 WIP Cybros-Human Contact War | 2221 - 2230 WIP Oris Septim Uprising | 2231 - 2249 WIP Act of Colonial Commission | 2240 - 2359 WIP The Cerberus Galactic Conflict | 2300 - 2389 WIP Fall of the Federation | 2388 - 2389 WIP The Colonial Strife | 2384 - 2389 WIP The Colonial Wars | 2389 - 2401 WIP A New Beginning | 2401 - Present WIP Technology Humans lack the super advanced technology that other civilized race possess, instead humans rely on hard-hitting weapons and thick, heavy armor to deal with their enemies. Notable Military Technology Slug Rounds Humanity's offensive capabilities rely on super mass accelerated slug shots. The slug rounds are usually filled with high explosives, shrapnel, or shredder rounds. Sometimes the slugs are filled and turned into armor piercing rounds. Against Cybros Shields and Reteran Hexfields slug rounds do hardly any sort of real damage but enough of them can force Cybros Shields down and Reteran Hexfields to disable, leaving the ship within vulnerable to slugs - in which they are devastating. Slug rounds are effective against Rancer flight forms and Human ships, while some human ships may possess stronger armor and Rancer forms may possess hardened carapaces, slug rounds still offer a decent amount of damage against both. Titanium and Neo-platinum Plating